Opposites Attract
by GentleTurbulence
Summary: Innani is leaving Egypt to go home. What will Thutmose feel and think?
1. Prologue

prologue

Innani breathed in the humid morning air of Egypt. She was standing on a balcony outside of her room, admiring the beautiful and breath-taking view of the city.

It was early in the morning, so early, that the sun had not yet risen. None of her servants were awake yet. In fact, the commotion of the palace was now at a halt, as if it was asleep. Innani breathed in a sigh of pleasure. This was her time.

Many things were on her mind. For one thing, she was going home, to Canaan. She was so excited; she feared she may burst with joy. Mara had been very kind and had arranged it all. At the thought of her dear friend, Innani's great mood dimmed a little. She missed Mara. But, Mara was happy with the one she loved, Sheftu. Innani was not jealous, but yearned for someone that she could also love and cherish.

She would most likely find a Canaanite with a beard, unlike all of these smooth-shaven men. Innani did not find this thought disagreeable. She quickly counted how many days until she would leave for home. A little over a month…

------------------------------

I'll add more soon. Please review!

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	2. Chapter 1

(1)

Innani lay on her couch, wearing her colorful and modest clothing. Since she found that she would not be wife to Thutmose, she had become somewhat rebellious. She felt that she could wear whatever she wanted and feel proud. No longer did she stand for the laughter of her maids. She knew they spoke of her. Without hesitation, she would scold her servants, ordering them to remain silent. She would try to keep herself from laughter as the color drained out of their faces. Yes, she was a jovial person. Recently, she had decided that there was no use in keeping a frown. Goodness! Smile! You will not live forever, enjoy life! Innani had also decided that she would start taking walks on the palace grounds. Recently, she had had a lot of stress and lost some weight. She wasn't thin, but not at all as heavy as she was when she had arrived. She took pride in it. Of course, these Egyptians didn't know the meaning of a meal anyway. They called breakfast the "perfuming of the mouth" for goodness sake! She openly laughed now when the server would come with her food.

"To perfume the mouth, my lady."

She couldn't keep a straight face. She was a very happy person; Egypt had somehow drained some of that out of her. Why? She shouldn't allow it! She decided that she wouldn't anymore. Innani broke from her thoughts and rose from the coach.

"I'm going to take a walk."

And that she did. She walked right out in to the sun bathed courtyard. Her servants had suggested something to protect her skin. They said that a tan was unattractive. But Innani disagreed. She thought it made her look even more alive.

She smiled at the sun and started to hum a lively Canaan melody. She was going home! Now, she began to sing as she gently smelled a fertile flower. She sang the song stronger now and walked even faster. Before she knew it, she ran into something.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

There was laughter in her voice. It was a man. When he looked up at her, she knew who it was.

Thutmose

Shock was etched all over her face. _Way to go Innani, you come to Egypt and almost knock over the Pharaoh._

"Innani?"

There was mocking in his voice and Innani grew angry. She was a guest in his house, she said sorry and now he was impolite.

Thutmose saw her surprise grow to anger. He was surprised; he'd never had anyone below him angry at him.

"Yes?"

Thutmose shook himself; he shouldn't let this Canaanite get under his skin. He noticed that she had lost weight but she was still a little heavy. She wore modest, colorful clothing and her skin was tanned. She wore no makeup. She looked nothing like some of the pale, sickly looking skeletons he called women. She actually looked alive and warm. Not pale and cold.

"Yes?"

Thutmose realized that he had been staring and had not answered. Innani shifted on her feet.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry that I ran into you…"

Now, he could tell she was agitated because she switched to her native tongue. Did she know that he could understand her?

"I don't care if you are pharaoh or god or whatever you think you are! I am a princess and if I apologize for something or say something that requires an answer and I don't get one, I don't feel very…"

She was making hand motions. Her accent was perfect and her tongue rolled in all the right places. He understood what she was saying and he was torn between laughter and anger. He had never felt that before. She tried to continue.

"Very…"

Thutmose then said in her language.

"Very…?"

Innani's mouth dropped open. He had understood everything! She could only manage to say,

"Oh…my."

Now, Thutmose laughed openly, something he hadn't done in years. A nervous smile crept on Innani's face. She just shook her head, turned and walked away. No one had ever walked away from him without permission to be excused.

For some strange reason, it didn't anger him, but refreshed him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	3. Chapter 2

(2)

Innani ran to her room, slammed the door shut, and slid down it, sprawling on the floor. A maid walked in.

"My lady! It is not proper to sprawl on the floor like that!"

"Oh."

Innani got up. What had just happened? Did she just bump into the pharaoh and mouth him off!? He knew her language the whole time! She felt so stupid!

"Ugh!"

She plopped down on her sofa. She groaned in a pillow. She just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She would be home soon…she would have to just stick it out.

She felt so embarrassed! Maybe she should go apologize…

Then, anger surged through her body. Apologize? Apologize for what? For standing up for herself? Well, she wouldn't do it. Only two more weeks until she would get home… She didn't have to suck up to these stuck-up Egyptians.

Then, a messenger arrived…the king's messenger.

"My lady, Pharaoh Thutmose requests your presence immediately."

"Oh, thank you."

Now, she was going to get it. Maybe, he had a temper…he was pharaoh; he could do anything…what if he wanted her to be imprisoned? Here, Pharaoh was god. Innani mentally shook herself, _don't be silly Innani._

"Oh, my lady, please wear this if you are to see the king."

Innani looked at what her servant was holding. It was a sheer, cool, see-through white dress. It was what all women wore because of the heat. Innani admitted that it was hot under her modest, colorful clothing, but she refused to wear _that._

The last thing she was going to do was shame herself. What would her father and brothers do if they saw her wearing what the Egyptians called clothing? She quickly got herself together and headed to where she expected the king to be…which was where exactly?

She was lost.

Great. She got herself lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thutmose sat in his throne room, the throne was uncomfortably hard, but he didn't complain. Where was that woman!? He had never waited this long for a woman. Well, he wasn't just going to sit here. He was Pharaoh. He was god. Thutmose rose proudly from his throne and spoke to a servant sprawled out on the floor in respect.

"If the Canaanite comes, tell her to meet me in my lounge, this is ridiculous."

The servant nodded, but he did not look up at pharaoh. To these people, pharaoh was god.

Thutmose stalked to his quarters and rested in his lounge. At least he could rest while waiting for the barbarian. For some reason, his shoulders hurt. Maybe, it was the weight of Egypt. Thutmose rubbed his forehead with his hand.

He…just…needed…rest…

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He is in here, my lady."

It had been an hour since the king had ordered her presence, would he be angry? Of course he would be angry. The servant pointed to the quarters and Innani thanked him.

Innani knocked. No answer. She eased the door open and peeked inside. There weren't any servants, thank God. It was a beautiful room! It looked like an eating room. Innani eased in walked across it. This palace was so much more elaborate than her tents back at home. She opened the next door. Another beautiful room. How much did all of this cost? She slipped into the next room. It was like a resting or lounge area. There, she caught her breath. There, was Thutmose. His crown was set aside, he was sleeping. His hair looked nice…_What? Innani! Pull yourself together!_

What was she going to do? Would he get angry if she left and never had an audience with him? Or would he be more furious that she had stayed? She was torn. She poked her forehead with her finger, trying to think.

"Um, Your Highness…"

He stirred.

She leaned over him. The messenger said that he had requested her immediately…what if something was wrong? She was going to have to wake him up. Maybe his name would wake him. Was she allowed to say his name?

"Thutmose."

It was then that Thutmose awoke…

--------------------------------------------------------------

He had fallen into a deep sleep. He could hear a softly spoken voice… Who was that?

He heard his name…now a little bolder. He awoke. Thutmose turned, Innani was standing over him. No one had ever dared to wake him in the middle of the day, let alone call him by his first name. He was startled and let out a gasp. Those brown eyes looked down at him, her eyes shown with merriment, though her voice was filled with contrition.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When she had seen that she had started the pharaoh, she tried not to laugh. This man was powerful which made him dangerous...very dangerous. It took all of her self control to hold her laughter back. She would have to get a hold of herself.

"Your majesty! I am so sorry! I got lost…"

"What time is it?"

"About an hour and fifteen minutes since you requested my presence."

"Have you been just sitting there?"

"No, I just arrived."

"Then, what took you so long?"

"I already told you, I got lost."

Innani watched as Thutmose's lip curved upward. Innani just shrugged and Thutmose winced. Innani looked at him.

"Are you hurting?"

"Just my shoulders, it is nothing."

"Have you been working a lot lately?"

"Nonstop"

"That's not good for your body. A man in my village died because he overworked. I couldn't do anything."

"You were princess, why would you do anything?"

"Because I was a healer. When people were sick, I gave them medicine or cared for them."

Thutmose seemed shocked, but Innani told herself that she didn't care. She'd show him that she wasn't just some worthless barbarian.

"Here, look"

Innani went to the back of his seat and he turned so he could keep her in his sight. Innani could see that he didn't trust her. She made a motion for him to turn back. He didn't comply. She sighed.

"Just trust me."

Thutmose eyed her suspiciously then slowly turned. Innani laid her hands gently on him and started to massage his aching shoulders. Slowly, he relaxed and let out a deep sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She was a healer? He was very surprised. Most women here wouldn't help anyone, unless it benefited them. They most certainly wouldn't stay around with any sick people. Thutmose saw Innani shrug.

"Here, look"

She approached and went behind his seat. He followed her with his gaze and turned also. He didn't trust the barbarian. She motioned for him to turn. She had motioned for him to turn! No one ever did that to pharaoh! This barbarian never ceased to surprise him. She probably didn't know any better.

"Just trust me."

Thutmose was shaken by these words and the voice behind them. He did turn, slowly. She placed her hands on his shoulder. Pain screamed through his back. He was ready to turn around and tell her to remove her fingers when she started to rub. A feeling of relaxation came over him as she massaged his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He was almost disappointed when she moved her hands away and sat in a seat in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you"

It came out barely as a whisper, but she heard it anyway. Innani was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She would start up a conversation. It was starting to get dark; she wanted to go to her room.

"You sent for me your majesty?"

Thutmose took the hint. _Clever. _He just wanted to continue after that odd, relaxing moment.

"Well, as you know, you are returning to Canaan."

Her face instantly brightened.

"Yes, I am."

"I received a letter from your father."

Innani's hands instantly became hungry. She reached quickly out.

"Could I have it, please?"

She had become so much more comfortable since the day she had arrived. She was more confident and sure of herself. Thutmose took note. He gave her the letter, he hadn't read it. Innani hungrily opened the letter and read it right in front of him. Another surprise. The happiness on her face changed to misery.

"What is it?"

Innani looked up at him. For the first time, he saw tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Their gaze was fixed as she revealed the news.

"My people are at war. My father wants my brothers to escort me back, but they are away, fighting."

Thutmose nodded and Innani looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm very sorry, but I will have to stay for another month."

"It's no problem. You are excited to go home."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Anyone could see that this barbarian was itching to return to her home.

"I am aching to go home. Everything is strange here…"

"You have adapted well."

At this point, Innani burst in to laughter. "Me…Adapt…well?" Innani was now laughing so hard, she was crying. Thutmose just sat there, amazed. He had never seen a woman laugh so heartily especially when her brothers were at war and she had to stay in a country she didn't particularly like. Innani gradually regained control.

"I'm sorry…It's just…"

Though she had stopped laughing, there was plenty of laughter in her glittering eyes. Thutmose just shook his head.

"You are unlike any woman I've ever known."

This gained another hearty laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Thutmose nodded. It had become dark. Innani sat in the sofa across him. She looked so alive, amused, and beautiful. _What! _Thutmose slapped himself mentally. She was a fat barbarian pig. These thoughts were ridiculous, pure ludicrous.

"I like you're head better without you hat." Innani said to Thutmose.

Thutmose was caught off guard and he could see that Innani was also. She immediately regretted what she had said, watching the reaction on his face. His eyebrow rose. Innani then wondered if his hair was soft. _Innani!_ She pinched herself under all of her folds of clothing. Thutmose's shocked expression turned to that of amusement. He smiled, the widest she had seen so far.

"You mean my crown?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, your crown."

Innani imitated his voice and he laughed out loud. She smiled. Thutmose didn't want to admit it, but his heart skipped a beat. Innani looked around the room.

"Well, it's getting late…I had better go."

Thutmose had never had such entertaining company in a woman, he was intrigued. But, he knew it was wise to send her back. He shouldn't get to close to this Canaanite.

Innani rose to leave.

"Thank you for giving me the letter."

Thutmose just nodded and Innani exited silently.

---------

Please Review

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	4. Chapter 3

(3)

Thutmose felt something in him rise as Innani left the room. Was it regret? Of course not! Thutmose tried to forget about her, but she just crept back into his mind. He tried to sleep, but she crept into his dreams. What was he doing?! Thinking about a Canaan barbarian? He would have to put an end to this, and try to avoid the barbarian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innani walked to her room and the servants looked at her quizzically. Innani looked outside, it was late. Innani quickly dressed for bed and jumped into the soft, comfy bed. She really didn't worry about what the pharaoh thought of her. If he thought her too loud or too barbaric, let him think what he wished. Everyone used to call her 'fat cow' (she really wasn't _that_ heavy, but she wasn't a twig either.) She had cared, but now that she was going home, she didn't care much.

Now, she would have to stay another month. She would still think out the positives. But, she had better stay away from the king. If she were to see him again and do something foolish, it may jeopardize going home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Thutmose sat atop his throne. All of these people! People would come to him, asking him to find the solution to their problems. One man's crops had failed. One's herd had died away. One man had lost his wife. And one woman lost her child….The list went on and on and Thutmose was getting one of his famous headaches. It was excruciating. His neck and shoulders were pounding. He brought his hand to his temple. It was getting late, and Thutmose sent everyone away, telling them to come tomorrow.

Thutmose rose from his throne. His grand vizier bid him to rest. That was what he would do. He trudged to his quarters and plumped into his chair. He tried to close his eyes and relax. But he couldn't. His pain was so great, it was agonizing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innani was outside in her personal garden. She was watching the moon. She missed home.

Hopefully, all of her brothers were all right. Innani tried not to be anxious about her family's well-being but it was no use. She worried constantly for her family and her people.

Suddenly, a servant burst into the garden.

"Lady Innani!"

Innani rose from her seat.

"What is wrong? Is someone hurt!?"

"It is the great king Thutmose! He orders that you come to his room, immediately!"

Innani looked at her quizzically.

"The king asked for me?!"

The servant nodded quickly.

"Make haste!"

Innani ran from her room and walked as fast as she could to the king's chamber. And, as usual, there were no servants. She invited herself in and passed the rooms. She stopped in the bedroom. Thutmose was sitting up in his bed. His hands were on his head. He looked like he was in pain.

"Thutmose!"

It came out as a whisper, yet Thutmose looked up.

"Innani."

He didn't usually say her name, and her heart flipped. She pinched herself hard and went up to the side of the bed.

"What is wrong?"

"My head, neck, shoulders…pain."

He seemed drained after these words. Innani looked at him, she had never seen him like this. This was serious.

"Here. Just stay still."

Innani slid behind him on the bed. She laid her hands his shoulders and massaged them. Slowly, he began to relax.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain, the pain was excruciating. He even yelled out. A servant ran into the room, he told her to summon Innani. She had said that she had taken care of her people's medical needs. Maybe she could help him.

She arrived not long after, but it felt like hours. She entered and whispered his name. He managed to say something, but he didn't know what. She approached him and told him to stay still.

She slid behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. Slowly, he felt the pain in his shoulders disappear. He relaxed. She then started to massage his neck, then his temples. He felt a lot better. He turned and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Then, her whole body shook in surprise. She was startled. She hopped off the bed and turned to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innani looked into his eyes. She could get so lost in them. She smiled at the thought. But then, it hit her. She was in his room, in his bedroom, in his bed….

She jumped off the bed and turned to him. She could tell that she was shaken. He turned to her, oh his eyes were beautiful! She went quickly to business.

"Your Majesty,"

And formal business too

"Your headaches are caused from working so hard lately. I think it is a family trait also, for it to be so severe." He seemed amused by how startled she was, and how she went straight to business. Clearly she was uncomfortable with being alone with him in his bedroom.

"Your headaches will return." He seemed to flinch, a little.

"But, don't worry." She put her hands up. "I'll make you some medicine; it will keep most of the pain away."

Thutmose nodded.

"Thank you."

It came out as whisper and Innani nodded.

"You should be able to make it through the night. In the morning, I'll send a servant over with the medicine.

Thutmose shook his head and Innani's brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

"I can't trust the servants yet, some may be loyal to my dead sister. I have to be careful. Would you mind bringing the medicine?"

"No" This time, her word came out as a whisper.

Thutmose smiled.

"If you don't mind, I am very tired."

"Oh, I'll let you rest."

Innani left and Thutmose got under the covers. He fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, something he had not had in a long time.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	5. Chapter 4

(4)

Thutmose woke up, well rested. He stretched out like a cat.

"You sure slept in."

Thutmose turned to find Innani sitting in a chair. Thutmose looked outside.

"I haven't slept in this late in a long time."

Innani smirked and handed him a bottle.

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't get another serious headache, but it looks like you are doing well. Here, take this, it should calm the headaches for a little while."

"Thanks…Again."

"No problem."

With that Innani turned from the bed and walked from the room. Was she gone? For some reason, he didn't want her to go. Thutmose mentally slapped himself.

_She's just a barbarian. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innani had walked to her room and decided to make a cool drink. She sat on her couch and sipped it silently.

She jumped at a knock at the door and went to answer it. Hadn't she had enough excitement lately? It was a servant boy.

"Lady Innani, you are invited to a party tonight."

Innani's brow furrowed. Great. More excitement.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a party for the pharaoh. It's his birthday."

"He didn't say anything. Are you sure I'm invited?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you."

Innani took the invitation and sat back down. She would ask pharaoh later. Innani had heard that the party was only for Egyptians. Of course, the servants were probably just saying that out of spite. Innani just shrugged and decided to make something. She had to do something with her hands. Innani grabbed a ball of yarn from Canaan and decided on making a blanket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you invite everyone?"

Thutmose spoke to his servant.

"Yes Your Majesty. The Canaanite thought that I had made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

The young boy continued.

"She said that she didn't think that she was invited."

Thutmose's brow furrowed.

"Why of course she is invited. She is the reason that I am able to go tonight. With that headache of mine, the party would have been cancelled."

Thutmose didn't necessarily enjoy parties. Basically, the only thing people did was drink. Thutmose liked to drink, but never got drunk. He found it rather repulsive. So, he wasn't really looking forward to the party. He'd just sit there anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innani decided that she would get ready for the party. If she was refused at the door, then she would just come back. Her maid suggested she wear a white dress. Innani looked at the see-through material. It was beautiful. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Maid, fetch me three more of these."

The maid looked at her, confused. But she did as she was told. Innani took the four layers of garments and put them on. They were no longer see-through. It was modest but cool. And she looked kind-of Egyptian. Well, the most Egyptian she had ever been.

When she stepped out of her dressing room, the maid gasped. Innani cringed, but relaxed.

"My lady! You look so beautiful! Why, when you are dressed like that, you don't look at all so h-"

"Go ahead and say it."

"Heavy, my lady. Without all of those folds, why, you do look quite beautiful."

Innani smiled.

"Thank you"

"Would you like a wig? Oh, I could paint some make-up on your face!"

"No, thank you."

Innani left her long, waist length hair down. The maid gasped.

"Oh, my lady! I didn't know that your hair was so long!"

Innani smiled.

"Thank you. I had better be going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	6. Chapter 5

(5)

Thutmose sat at his throne. The room was jam packed full of people. Servants carried food and offered drinks to everyone. Half of the people were already drunk. Thutmose rolled his eyes and declined the offer of a drink from a servant. Maybe, if he sneaked out…No, he would have to stay. The party was for him anyway.

Then, when he thought he would die of boredom, a white figure entered the room. Her hair was long. Who was she? He stood from his throne and passed through the drunken throng of people.

He got closer to her. She was talking to someone. It was Innani! It couldn't be! Without her Canaan clothing, she looked very beautiful. But, her clothes were not immodest. She must have put more than one layer of clothing on. Thutmose found himself laughing silently. And her hair was so long! He decided to approach her.

The man that she was talking to had left and Thutmose made his move.

"Innani"

Innani jumped and turned toward the pharaoh. Thutmose smiled. Realization set on her face.

"Thutmose! I mean pharaoh…um…Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, was I invited?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, I'm not Egyptian…"

Thutmose noticed that she wasn't wearing a wig or makeup. All of the Egyptian women looked the same. She looked so different…so unique…

"Thutmose?"

Thutmose broke from his thoughts. He had been staring.

"Oh, excuse me."

"It's my clothes isn't it?"

Innani looked nervously at herself.

"Do I look that ridiculous?"

Thutmose was in shock.

"N-no, you look great!"

Innani looked at him suspiciously.

"I-I mean…You look beautiful."

Thutmose cringed. He had never felt this way with a woman. He cared for what she thought of him. Usually, any woman would just fall at his feet…But Innani was not at all like that.

Innani broke out in laughter. Before he knew it, he was laughing too.

"I'm wearing four layers!"

Thutmose laughed even harder.

When they had recovered of their merriment, both took a deep breath. It was then that Innani looked around. Thutmose didn't know why, but he was looking at her.

Innani saw all of the drunken people and the smell of vomit invaded her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose without thinking. Thutmose was then suddenly captivated by her nose. Innani became uncomfortable and covered it with her hand.

"What? What is it?" Thutmose asked

Innani's eyes were downcast and she was blushing. Thutmose felt warmed by the idea. When was the last time he had seen a woman blush?

Without warning, a drunken man put his arm around her. Innani let out a surprised yelp. The man said something inappropriate.

Innani was furious and slapped the man. Thutmose's voice bellowed through the crowd.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

The man slinked away and Innani stared surprised at him. The people were too drunk to figure out what was going on. Innani looked at him and him at her.

"Thank you."

Thutmose just nodded.

The two stood silently. The room was getting tighter and more congested. A drunken woman bumped into Innani and Innani ran into Thutmose. Innani gasped.

"I am so sorry."

Thutmose felt electricity go through his body and Innani blushed, she felt it too.

She pushed off of him still whispering apologies. Thutmose looked at her.

"It's all right, it wasn't your fault."

He found himself wishing for another drunk to come along. He slapped himself mentally.

"Innani, it's getting a little crazy in here. Do you want to go out to the garden?"

Innani just nodded.

She tried to follow Thutmose out of the room, but was lost in the confusion.

"Thutmose!"

Innani felt a warm, gentle hand slide into her small one. She felt electricity. It was Thutmose. He was guiding her along, and she willingly let him.

As they entered the garden, the two took a deep breath. It was night, but the moon was shining brightly. Innani smiled.

"I like this a lot more!"

Thutmose smiled at her.

They both realized that they were still holding hands. Both just laughed nervously and let go. Innani walked up to the balcony, Thutmose behind her. She rested her elbows on the balcony. Thutmose stood next to her. She couldn't understand the feelings running inside her. Thutmose was also confused. He felt like taking the woman next to him into his arms. He had never felt this way for any woman. Was he going insane?

They stood in confused silence.

Thutmose turned to her and she looked up at him. She laughed and grabbed his crown from his head.

"You look so much better without your hat."

"Crown"

Curiosity and playfulness sparked in Thutmose's eyes.

"Can I touch your hair?" Innani carelessly asked.

As the words tumbled out of her mouth, she slapped it shut.

"I'm sorry, forget I said that."

"No, it's all right. Go ahead."

Innani reached her hand slowly and timidly up to his hair and ran her fingers through it. Thutmose closed his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry; I just have wanted to do that for a while."

"Can I hold you?"

Innani looked at him. "What?"

He repeated his question. Innani smiled and nodded. Thutmose gently took her into his arms and she relaxed. Thutmose breathed in her hair and she put her arms around his neck. He put his hand to her chin, gently lifting it. Their faces grew closer and closer. Just when their lips were about to meet, Innani pulled away.

Thutmose looked at her, surprised and hurt. Innani had tears in her eyes.

"Thutmose, I leave for home in three days. I can't do this."

Thutmose looked at her with passion. He wanted to take her back into his arms and hold her. He never had felt this way about any woman. He couldn't believe that she was leaving. He understood what she was saying. He would stay here in Egypt. She would be in Canaan.

"Innani…I…"

"I'm sorry Thutmose."

With that she escaped from the garden, with tears falling down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	7. Chapter 6

(6)

That night, Thutmose couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned, thinking of Innani. This was insane. She was going back to Canaan in three days.

He had to stop thinking of her. But, it was all in vain. And Thutmose fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Innani.

--

Innani lay in her bed, trying not to cry. She was so confused. Was she falling in love? She couldn't fall in love! Especially not with the pharaoh! Innani sat up in her bed. She was leaving soon. He would find a nice Egyptian girl. She would find a Canaan man with a beard…

For some reason, Innani cringed at the thought of another woman in Thutmose's arms.

"Stop it Innani!"

Despite her advice to herself, she couldn't stop thinking of the Egyptian pharaoh.

Innani came to a conclusion. Within the next three days…she would try her very best to avoid the pharaoh of Egypt.

So, the next morning she stayed in bed and put the covers over her face. When the maid pulled her out of bed, Innani just stayed in her room. When it was time to eat, she took her late breakfast onto her balcony. Innani looked down at her "breakfast" and shook her head. These crazy people and "the perfuming of their mouths."

She laughed at the thought of making these Egyptians a Canaan meal. They would probably keel over. At this, she laughed so hard, she cried.

"Lady Innani, I think you may fancy a walk in the gardens."

The amused maid lifted an eyebrow. Innani just laughed again. The maid was right; she needed to get out of her quarters.

Thutmose awoke and felt a sudden blanket of despair fall upon him. She would never be his. He didn't care how crazy it sounded. Thutmose didn't want another cold, selfish woman. The only women he had been involved with had wanted his wealth-they didn't care for him. And now, the woman that he had shown any interest in, had thrown it back in his face. He had wanted to kiss her and she had turned away. It felt as if a knife had been sliced into his stomach and was slowly being twisted. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her.

Thutmose laughed at himself in despair and shook his head. He sat up in bed and restlessly shook his covers off. He recalled every time he had been with her. He cringed at the fact that he had treated her wrongly. She had come to a land and pharaoh that had not welcomed her. He had thought of her as a foreign Canaanite pig. But he had discovered that Innani was a warm, caring person. She was a capable woman and healer to her nomad and sheepherding people…And she had refused one of the world's most powerful rulers.

…………………………………………………..

Innani entered her room with rosy cheeks and high spirits. She had had a wonderful walk. Upon seeing one of her servants, she spread her arms and laughed.

"Is it not a beautiful day?"

"The pharaoh wishes to…"

"The birds are…"

"…speak with you."

"…singing…What?"

The servant eyed Innani and observed her face go pale.

"The pharaoh wishes to speak to you."

"Now? Right…at this second?"

"He seemed disappointed that you were walking, so I would hurry and meet him."

"Must I?"

The servant looked at the Canaanite as if she were crazy.

"When the pharaoh wants something, he gets it. Now, hurry, before he becomes impatient."

The servant shuffled Innani out all the while dismissing Innani's protests.

Innani waited outside Thutmose's door. What would she say? What would she do? Innani brought her hand to her mouth. She felt a headache coming on. She tapped her index finger on her forehead and prayed hard. Maybe God could transport her back to Canaan. Innani barely had time to collect her thoughts when Thutmose opened the door.

"Thutmose, I…"

Before her thought could escape her lips, Thutmose gently stroked her face and brought his mouth down on her own. He was kissing her…right there in the hallway. It wasn't a greedy kiss. It was a loving and gentle kiss. Thutmose wrapped his arms around Innani. Innani automatically wrapped her arms around Thutmose's neck, surprising him with her response. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He saw that she was surprised and he chuckled. 

Innani smiled back and stood in his embrace. It felt so right. It felt like she was _supposed_ to be there…with him.

She watched as his bright eyes turned cloudy with emotion.

"You really are leaving, aren't you?"

Innani became troubled and tried to break the embrace. Thutmose didn't let her and continued to hold her. Tears came to her eyes.

"My people need me, Thutmose."

His name rolled off of her tongue and washed over him. It was a good feeling. Suddenly, Innani wanted him to kiss her again.

"I need you."

Her eyebrows shot up at the soft and husky response this man had given her. This man, one of the most powerful men in the world needed the little Canaanite shepherd princess. She felt as if her heart were being ripped out of her chest as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"My people need me more."

Thutmose released her suddenly. She suddenly was cold without his warmth.

Realization set over her. She needed him as much as he needed her. But she couldn't think of herself when her people were at war.

Thutmose brought his hand up and gently caressed the side of her face. Innani's eyes closed and, for a second, allowed herself to imagine what it would be like belonging to this man.

Thutmose broke into her thoughts.

"Then I shall personally escort you to Canaan."

Innani opened her eyes in shock. What could she say to that? She didn't have to think about it any longer, Thutmose didn't let her. He kissed her gently and closed his bedroom door.

Innani was still in shock and stood for a couple of seconds, dumbfounded. She brought her hand to her mouth. Thutmose had kissed her…twice. And in the hallway too. A laugh bubbled out of her.

Now…She had to remember how to get back to her room…

-------------

Please Review

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


	8. Chapter 7

(7)

Thutmose thought about Innani constantly and wished for her presence. He sent one of his servants to fetch her. Instead he received one of Innani's maids offering an apology and explaining that Innani couldn't come. The maid was shaking with fear as she gave the message to the pharaoh. Thutmose was furious and sent the maid away.

"Get out."

When the pharaoh called, you came. No buts about it. Thutmose found it insulting and he was very angry. He had wanted to see her, to talk to her. He didn't know why but when he was with her, he was…happy. Thutmose was far from happy now. He furiously left his quarters and walked at a quick pace-obviously on a mission. Thutmose approached Innani's quarters and didn't bother to knock. All of the servants looked up in horror to see their god walk into the room. They sprawled out on the floor and brought their foreheads to the ground. Thutmose looked down on them and said with ice in his voice,

"Leave."

In seconds, he was alone in the entrance room. He looked at the only logical door that would lead him to Innani. Without hesitation, he walked toward it, opened it and entered the room.

He found Innani sitting cross-legged on the floor and her back was facing him. Colorful clothing and blankets were scattered all around her. She looked frantic as she searched through the clothes. It looked as if she were drowning in a colorful sea. Upon seeing Innani in this state, the pharaoh's anger dimmed-but just a little.

"Innani."

His voice was full of anger and annoyance. Innani turned toward him in surprise.

"Thutmose? What are you doing here?"

Thutmose crossed his arms and stared daggers at her.

"It is considered disrespectful and scandalous to call me by my first name."

Innani blushed, obviously confused and embarrassed.

"What are you doing here _Your Majesty_?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Thutmose started to walk toward her, his arms still crossed. He stopped at the edge of the sea of clothes.

"Why didn't you come to me when I called?"

"I can't find it."

"What?

"I can't find it!"

Innani started to search again-too busy to be angry with Thutmose. The pharaoh's eyebrows rose. He stared menacingly at the clothes that separated himself from Innani. He uncrossed his arms and began to work his way through the colorful sea.

"What can't you find?"

"The necklace that my father and mother gave to me."

Her voice was frantic and she started to throw clothes in every direction. Thutmose ducked and avoided a sash only to stand and be hit by a cloak. Innani turned to see the pharaoh covered in her Canaan clothing. She rose to assist him and laughed as she pulled the cloak off of him. Thutmose had a biting remark ready as the colorful piece of clothing was removed but it vanished as soon as he saw Innani's smiling face. He didn't smile back. Innani's smile vanished and Thutmose's heart sank.

"Thut-Your Highness…"

His heart sank even lower. Why wasn't she using his name any more? Oh yes, he had commanded that she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I need to find this before I leave Egypt."

Thutmose let out a long sigh. She honestly didn't see how serious the situation was.

"Innani, people have been killed for doing what you have done today."

Innani's eyes widened and Thutmose found that his anger had evaporated. She hadn't meant any harm.

"It's considered very disrespectful."

"I'm so sorry Your Highness."

Thutmose winced. _Your Highness_. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hand. She was so innocent-so good.

"It's alright, Innani."

On an impulse, Thutmose tipped her chin up-she was considerably shorter than him- and planted a slow kiss on her forehead. Innani blinked, confused by his sudden change in mood. Thutmose smiled down at her and she answered him with a tentative smile. He had hurt her.

"What are you looking for?"

Of course he remembered, yet he felt like he should ask again.

Innani turned and sank to her knees.

"My necklace."

That her parents had given her. Thutmose sat closely to her.

"I'll help you."

Innani turned to thank him-only to find that their faces were very close. His eyes were gorgeous.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper.

She turned away and Thutmose started to search thoughtfully. She was close to him. He could feel the heat coming off of her skin. Thutmose came to the realization that he was staring yet he didn't care. Innani was blushing furiously and that only made him want to stare more. It was then that he felt something hard in the clothes that he was searching through. It was a simple chain with a heart pendant hanging off of it. Nothing at all extravagant- not worth much at all. Thutmose doubted that this was the necklace. Innani gasped.

"You found it!"

Judging by the tears in her eyes, this simple necklace was worth a lot to her. She threw her arms around him and almost caused Thutmose to fall over. He chuckled as he regained his balance and held Innani to himself. Innani pushed herself away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty."

Thutmose pulled her back to himself and smiled.

"Please, call me Thutmose."

She genuinely smiled back at him. Thutmose then slowly clamped the necklace around Innani's neck then softly kissed her on the cheek. Innani blushed.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

---------

Please review.

I do not own any characters. They are from the book _Mara, Daughter of the Nile_.

--gentleturbulence


End file.
